Who is he?
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: Dawn Berlitz is having assassins sent after her. She doesn't know her father. She has a pendant. She meets a boy. How does this all relate? Could she be holding a powerful instrument? Or is she just hallucinating? Who is he, the real him? Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Oldrivalshipping PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the long flashbacks. Please read and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

**Normal POV:**

Dawn didn't know who her father was. She had never seen him, or if she had, she had forgotten. Her mother was the only family she had. Until that day…

_**Flashback**_

_It was a bright sunny day in Twinleaf Town where a seven-year-old girl was playing outside in the backyard. She had midnight blue tresses slightly covering her cerulean eyes. A lady also with midnight blue hair and cerulean eyes was standing in the kitchen. We presume this is her mother, Johanna. Johanna was preparing lunch for the family. The 'man' of the house was who-knows-where. Everything was going peacefully until…_

"_FIRE!" someone had yelled. The source of the voice could not be identified. _

_Dawn looked around to see if there was really a fire, or if someone was just goofing off. She went inside her house, into the kitchen and froze. The stove was completely on fire. _

"_MUM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs worried, with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_She heard a faint voice behind her. "Dawn…" it had said._

_Dawn immediately turned around and spotted her mother leaning across the wall, looking weak and vulnerable. Dawn continued crying._

"_Go outside, it's dangerous in here." Johanna said, barely above a whisper._

"_What about you, mum?" Dawn cried._

"_I'll be fine Dawn, as long as you're safe." Johanna smiled weakly. Dawn was crying her heart out._

"_But…" she tried._

"_Dawn. Just do me a favour. Take this with you." Johanna handed Dawn a pendant in the shape of a heart. "Put this on, and never take it off. Make sure no one sees it." Dawn nodded, taking the pendant into her hands. Her mother was about to die, of course she had to follow her mother's instructions._

"_I promise." She said, tears continued to flow out of her eyes. Johanna's breathing started to slow. Dawn shook with concern. "Mum, I love you."_

_Johanna smiled, "I love you to, honey." Her pulse weakened until it came to a stop. Dawn realised her mother had left her at that moment and cried as hard as ever. She didn't care about the fire, she didn't care about the fact that she could die soon, she didn't care about the fire-fighter who just arrived and told her to go outside. At that point, she didn't care about anything._

_Her father didn't even seem to care. He didn't show up. Dawn was left all alone. She grew distant with her friends ever since the incident. She had no one._

_**End Flashback **_

Dawn sighed. Dawn continued on with her life, shedding tears every once in a while. At first, she cried herself to sleep every night. She lived all by herself. Dawn's father never came. Dawn didn't know anything about her father, dead or alive, she didn't know. There were no pictures of him, only photos of her mother with the other person torn out.

_**Flashback**_

_One night, an assassin appeared in her house. Dawn was at the age of 8. The incident involving her mother had not happened more than a year ago. She did not know what to do, for she was an 8-year-old girl facing a very skilled assassin._

"_Who are you?" she whimpered._

_The assassin just smirked, "Why hello there, you must be Dawn."_

_Dawn stayed quiet too scared to move. She started to cry. _

"_I was sent here by your father you know," the assassin began. Dawn's eyes widened at this new found piece of information. Why would her dad send someone after her?_

_The assassin pulled out a knife out of his pocket. He sighed dramatically, "You can't defend yourself, that's pathetic. So sad to see such an innocent little girl suffer. Well, a mission's a mission." He walked in the direction of Dawn. At this time, Dawn was completely defenceless. She squeezed her eyes shut and just stood there, waiting for the pain to come. After all, there was nothing she could do about it. The assassin was approaching until the footsteps were no longer heard. She slowly opened her eyes, one by one. The assassin had dropped onto the ground while clutching his chest in pain. The knife he had been holding had somehow ended up wear his heart was. The pendant she was wearing, the one given to her by her mother, was glowing. She didn't dare move. Then slowly, she saw the assassin's body lying dead still. She was scared, really scared. Could you blame her? She ran away, where exactly? Not sure. She had no idea where she was going, she finally stopped when she didn't have any more energy to keep going. When Dawn was upset, she was full of energy. The kind of energy that could last for hours, she had. She ran quite a distance of 12 miles before stopping. She was panting and out of breath. Her legs were too tired to carry her any longer and all the running had made her breathless and dehydrated. And before she knew it, everything had gone black._

_She woke up in an unfamiliar room. She sat up and saw a lady with brown hair and green eyes. The lady smiled warmly at her. _

"_Where am I?" Dawn asked politely._

"_I saw you had fainted on the street so I decided to take care of you." She replied._

"_Thank you, miss-" she stopped._

"_How rude of me, I'm Sarah Hayden. What's your name sweetie?" Sarah said._

"_I'm Dawn. And again, thank you so much."_

"_Would you like me to call your mother?"_

_Dawn hesitated, but she felt she could trust Mrs. Hayden. She explained to her about her mother's death, while crying, and about the assassin who was after her. Mrs. Hayden looked at her sympathetically._

"_You're always welcome to stay with us Dawn." She smiled._

"_Really? Thank you so much!" Dawn cheered up._

"_Sure thing, let me introduce you to my family." She called the family into the room where Dawn was. There was a tall man with green hair and green eyes, and a boy around her age who had to same features as the older man. _

"_This is my husband, William, and my son, Andrew." She gestured towards the two guys. _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Dawn." _

_The older man smiled, "Nice to meet you too."_

_However, the boy didn't seem interested. He turned to his mum and said, "Can I go now?"_

_Mrs. Hayden gave him a look and unwillingly let him leave._

_**End Flashback**_

**Dawn's POV:**

From that day, I vowed to get stronger so I would be able to fight assassins. I have not cried since that day, not once. I went through some tough training outside of school, without Mrs. Hayden knowing of course or she'd freak. I told her I was at cheerleading practice. No one actually knew my secret. I attended all martial arts courses I could find and practised in my room also. I am now 15 years old. I go to the same school as my what-I-call brother, Drew. At first we didn't get along but later we slowly getting to know each other and now we are closer than ever. I learnt that he never had a sibling and felt alone. He liked to hide his feelings with that arrogant attitude of his. He learnt about my past and understood how I felt, well tried to anyways. Now, we're closer than ever. He is always really protective of me, he doesn't think I can defend myself. But can you blame him? We just moved from Twinleaf Town all the way to LaRousse City. LaRousse City was in a completely different region and I started to feel a little uncomfortable. But at the same time, I also felt safe. In Twinleaf Town, I had encountered 21 assassins that were after me. The tough training really payed off, since I could fight them with ease. I also found out that my father had sent those assassins after me. Apparently I resembled my mother too much. Today is our first day at our new school, LaRousse High. **(A/N: Feel free to skip the rest of this paragraph. It's just random pointless stuff that isn't necessary.)** It's 5am right now and I'm up. I usually get up at 4:30 in morning for training and sneak back in by 7:30, the usual time she'd "wake up". No one actually noticed my absence. But today I decided to rest a little more because it was the first day of school and I didn't want to push myself too hard. I got dressed in a baby blue shirt, a black cardigan and a hot pink skirt that was an inch above my knees. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I put two golden clips in my hair. I then tiptoed across the hallway, making sure not to wake up Drew. I walked down to stairs into the kitchen and decided to make everybody breakfast. She got some pancake batter and poured it into a pan. I made it flawlessly and think scent filled the room. I made a total of 15 pancakes until the batter ran out. I then placed 3 pancakes on a plate for Mrs. Hayden. I added whipped cream on top as well as 5 strawberries cut in half. I placed 6 pancakes on a plate for Mr. Hayden. I then added honey onto the pancake. I placed 4 pancakes on a plate for Drew and added Maple Syrup, drawing a Budew with Maple Syrup. I smiled at the end result. There were only 2 left but I was fine with that since I needed to stay on a diet to keep up my strength. I added strawberries to mine as well. I checked the time 5:47. No one usually got up at this time. Mr and Mrs. Hayden would usually get up at 6:30 and Drew at 7:00. I got 3 glasses and 1 mug and placed them on the meals table, along with the pancakes. I poured orange juice for Mrs. Hayden, Drew and herself. I knew that Mr. Hayden prefers coffee with 2 teaspoons of sugar. Next, I made a fruit salad with apples, pears, banana, blueberries, raspberries and strawberries. I placed the fruit salad in the middle of the table. I looked at the time. It was now 6:12. I had nothing to do so since she had prepared her school bag last night. I went to go wash up all the kitchenware I used so far. I checked the time again. 6:19. I went upstairs, tiptoed across Drew's room and made her bed. I continued to clean up her room until I heard a door open. I was surprised to see it was Drew who was up. The time was now 6:33.

"Hey Drew," I greeted.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd make breakfast." I replied.

He got himself ready and headed downstairs. Mr and Mrs. Hayden were already in the kitchen.

"Dawn. Did you make this?" Mrs. Hayden asked delighted. I nodded.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. What time did you get up this morning?"

"5 o'clock" I simply replied.

"You didn't have to do that for us."

"I wanted to. It was just a small thank you for taking care of me" I smiled.

"Let's eat!" Drew said. I giggled.

We ate our meal and started talking about the school we were going to attend.

"Time to go" Mr. Hayden announced.

Drew and I grabbed our bags and followed Mr. Hayden into the car. He dropped us off and we said our goodbyes. I walked into the school along with Drew. He walked to the front office lady.

"Hi. I'm Andrew Hayden and this is my sister Dawn Berlitz." He said clearly. My carers are now officially Mr and Mrs. Hayden. But I didn't change my surname.

"Ah. Yes. Here are you timetables." She replied nicely, handing us our timetables.

My timetable was:

Homeroom: Rm.72

Period 1 – English Advanced Rm.24

Period 2 – Chemistry Advanced Lab. 1

Period 3 – P.E. Gym

Period 4 – Mathematics Advanced Rm.196

Period 5 – Drama Auditorium

Period 6 – French Advanced Rm.204

Period 7 – History Advanced Rm.37

Period 8 – Physics Advanced Lab. 3

Period 9 – Textiles Rm.42

Did I mention I was an A+ student? That would explain all the advanced classes. I had a good memory, not photographic, but good. Drew's timetable was quite similar, except he wasn't in advanced classes for chemistry or physics. And instead of French, he had Italian. Also, he had Woodwork instead of Textiles. We went to go look for our lockers but soon a girl claimed she had fallen in love with Drew and Drew was surrounded by a mob of girls.

"You're cute." Was one of the comments, along with:

"I think it's love at first sight"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I love you!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. This always happened, and I was used to it. However, Drew could never get used to it. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"OMG! Is that Wallace signing autographs in the hall?" I yelled to the crowd.

" I love Wallace"

"He's the best"

The crowd started to disappear and Drew sighed in relief.

"Thanks" he said to me.

"No problem. Here's my locker, call me if you need any help." I told him while opening my locker. He said bye and walked off. I closed my locker and walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see a guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. A smirk on his face and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It was my fault. I'm Gary. We should go out. How about this afternoon?" the smirk never left his face.

'Oh god, he's one of those playboys, eh?' I thought to myself. I also smirked. Comebacks were my specialty.

"Do you usually ask random strangers out?" I said to him with a hint of amusement. It was more of a statement than a question. He frowned a little, but then put on that smirk again.

"Oh. A challenging one. I'll see you around." And with that, he walked off. I rolled my eyes.

A girl with long brown hair and forest green eyes walked up to me.

"Don't mind him. He's a real player. He's gone out with half the girls in the school. He has a new girlfriend every week." She said.

I smiled, "Thanks. I'm Dawn by the way."

"Leaf" she responded with a smile. "I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yep"

"What classes do you have?" she asked. I pulled out my timetable and gave it to her.

"Wow. Impressive. All these advanced classes. You must be really smart."

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"I'm in the same homeroom as you, and I'm in your Maths, Drama and Chemistry classes."

"Cool. Do you mind showing me around?"

"Sure."

I smiled. I made a friend. I wonder how Drew's doing. Leaf and I were walking down the hall until we heard a girl squeal.

"OMG! The new guy is so hot! His name is Drew."

I rolled my eyes and we continued walking. I saw a flash of green appear in the middle of a crowd. I sighed.

"Whoa. What's going on over there? I've never seen such a big crowd in the school." Leaf began. She then walked up to a red-head and asked, "Hey Misty, what's going on?"

"Apparently there's this new guy called Drew, and the girls are all over him." Misty replied and then turned to me. "Hey, I'm Misty." She greeted.

"Dawn. Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"He looks like a total playboy to me. He seems arrogant, overconfident, and stuck-up just like Gary." Leaf rolled her eyes.

I giggled. I decided to tease her a bit. "I haven't known you for very long but all you seem to talk about is Gary."

She blushed, "w-what are you talking about? It's not like I like him or anything!"

"I never said you liked him," I giggled. She blushed even more.

"Oh whatever."

_BBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

The bell rang. Leaf and Misty lead me to my homeroom classroom. I noticed Drew was also there. The teacher there was quite young, with brown hair and red eyes. She turned to Drew and I, "Hey, you must be the new students here. I'm Mrs. Roxanne. Why don't you two introduce yourself to the class?"

I turned to the class. Everyone was watching me. "Drew's the name." He smirked and flicked his hair arrogantly. All the girls seemed to be fawning over Drew.

"Drew, come sit next to me."

"Drew, you're hot."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Dawn and it's nice to meet you all."

"Man, she's pretty cute."

"She not just cute, she's gorgeous!"

I sighed. It's true that I like the attention, but not this kind of attention.

"Alright, where should you two sit?" Mrs. Roxanne said while skimming the classroom. I noticed there were only 2 seats available. One was next to a girl with brown shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes. The other was next to the guy I had bumped into earlier, Gary.

"Drew, why don't you take a seat next to Gary? Gary, please raise your hand." Mrs. Roxanne suggested. Gary smirked and raised his hand. Drew also had a smirk that could challenge Gary's. He walked over to the desk and sat down, ignoring all the comments from his so-called "fangirls".

"Dawn, why don't you take a seat next to May? May, please raise your hand." The brunette, now known as May, raised her hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked over to my desk.

"Hey. Do you like it here so far?" She greeted.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice." I replied.

"Have you been shown around the school yet?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Would you like me to give you a tour during lunch break?" she offered.

"Thanks, I would really appreciate it." I smiled. I think I just made another friend.

"Let me see your timetable."

I gave her my timetable. She grinned.

"You're in my English, Drama and Textile classes. We have English first. I'll lead you there."

_Meanwhile…_

"The name's Gary." Gary reached out his hand for Drew to shake.

"Drew." Drew accepted.

"The new girl's pretty cute, don't ya think?" Gary asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. Drew looked disgusted.

"She's way out of your league." He smartly responded. Gary frowned.

"And you're not?" He glared. Drew arrogantly flicked his hair.

"I'm not interested in her." He simply said.

"Then who are you interested in?" Gary asked.

"No one."

"I honestly doubt that. C'mon man, not a single person?"

"No."

_BBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

I followed May to our English Classroom. Drew and Gary also seemed to be in the same class. The teacher told us to introduce ourselves. We introduced ourselves as we did in homeroom and the reactions of our fellow classmates were pretty much the same. However, this time Drew was asked to sit next to May and I was asked to sit next to a guy with purple hair and dark grey, nearly black, eyes. I walked over to my desk and took a seat next to him. His name is Paul. For some reason, all the girls were glaring at May and all the guys were glaring at Paul.

"Hey, you must be Paul. It's nice to meet you." I greeted. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He grunted. I raised a brow.

'He seems like the distant kind of guy. I guess I should leave him alone.' I thought. I sat there quietly trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. But I was thinking about how my pendant had glowed the first time I was attacked by an assassin. It hasn't glowed ever since. 'Maybe there was something that activated it.' I thought, 'But what?' I was busy thinking until I was interrupted by Paul.

"You should really pay attention. That's how you learn." He said expressionless.

"I am paying attention. And why do you care." I hissed.

"Whatever."

I then returned back into deep thought. 'Why did the pendant glow? What caused it to glow? Did mum know about this?'.

_BBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

I finally came back to reality and realised the bell had gone. This means I have Chemistry now. I didn't know where Lab 1 was so I asked the teacher. She gave me directions, I thanked her and left. I arrived at my Chemistry class and noticed Leaf there. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back. She was sitting next to the red-head we had met earlier, known as Misty. Same process, I introduced myself, comments were made, blahblahblah. I noticed Paul was also in my Chemistry class. And guess what, I had to sit next to him again.

"Great. It's you again." He's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You think I'm happy of these seating arrangements?" I retorted. Paul rolled his eyes, yet again. It really pisses me off.

I went back into deep thought. 'What does the pendant even do?' I thought back to the day where it had glowed.

_The assassin pulled out a knife out of his pocket. He sighed dramatically, "You can't defend yourself, that's pathetic. So sad to see such an innocent little girl suffer. Well, a mission's a mission." He walked in the direction of Dawn. At this time, Dawn was completely defenceless. She squeezed her eyes shut and just stood there, waiting for the pain to come. After all, there was nothing she could do about it. The assassin was approaching until the footsteps were no longer heard. She slowly opened her eyes, one by one. The assassin had dropped onto the ground while clutching his chest in pain. The knife he had been holding had somehow ended up wear his heart was. The pendant she was wearing, the one given to her by her mother, was glowing._

'Maybe the pendant glows when I'm in danger?' I suggested to myself. I shook my head. 'No, that's not it. It didn't glow any of the other times when my life was in danger. The pendant glowed and the assassin's knife was somehow planted into his own chest. Maybe the pendant had some sort of reversing or reflecting power. If someone attacked me, it would reflect back and attack them instead.' I thought. But I was still wondering how it was activated.

_BBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

There goes the bell again. The next two classes went by quite quickly. But it seems like Paul is in all my classes so far. He seems quite intelligent. I went to the cafeteria and bumped into Leaf.

"Hey Dawn, you should come sit with us." She suggested. I smiled.

"Thanks, that would be nice." I replied. I followed Leaf to a table with 6 people. There was Drew, May, Misty, Paul, Gary and someone I couldn't recognise. He had raven hair and black eyes.

"Dawn, this is May, Misty, Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew." She said while gesturing to each person.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

I took a seat next to Leaf and May, which was across from Gary.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Gary flirted with me. Leaf and Paul rolled their eyes while May laughed. As I had mentioned before, comebacks were my specialty.

"Yeah. That's why I don't go there anymore." I simply replied, directing my attention to my food. Misty, Leaf, May and Drew started laughing. Gary's smirk had faltered a tiny bit but he wasn't ready to give up.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you."

"Did you hurt when you fell out of heaven?"

"Not nearly as much as it hurt when you were kicked out of hell." Misty, Leaf, May and Drew continued laughing, while Ash had no idea what was going on. Paul just ignored us and did his own thing.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together."

"Do you ever get tired always running through my mind?"

"No, there wasn't much space to run through." Everyone, except Paul of course, started to laugh uncontrollably.

"BURN!" Ash yelled. Gary frowned. I smirked. But Gary still wasn't ready to give up. But he was starting to get desperate.

"Go on, ask me out."

"Okay, get out."

"I can tell you want me".

"You're right," I paused. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Even Gary himself was surprised. I smirked. "I so want you, to go away." Everyone except Gary and Paul burst into laughter. Although, I swear I could see a tiny smile on Paul's face. But only for a split second until it transformed back into a scowl.

"How did you get to be so beautiful?"

"I must have been given your share."

This would have continued if the bell hadn't gone. The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. I walked home with Drew and I felt a lot of girls glaring at me. I sighed.

"Hey Drew, how was your day?" I tried to make conversation.

"Same as always. Fangirls fangirling over me." he said casually, "But it gets kind of annoying after a while. Don't get me wrong, I like the attention. But I can't do anything without people knowing exactly what I'm up to." He sighed. I felt a bit sorry for him.

"Don't worry. They'll get over it." I comforted and then grinned evilly, "Unless they start to grow more and more attached to you, and soon they'll stalk you all the time and find out every single thing there is to know about you and they will spread the new to everyone and - "

"Dawn!" he whined. I laughed. "I'm just kidding."

We arrived home and he went to his room. I followed his lead and went up to my room as well. Mum and Dad **(A/N: That's what she's going to call Mr and Mrs Hayden from now on.)** still haven't come home from work. I started on my homework. 'Homework on my first day, great.' Yet another assassin has showed up. How did they find me here? In another region? I sighed. This was starting to get really annoying. I can feel him watching me, standing on the corner of my balcony. He doesn't seem to know I know that he's there. I simply walk out into the hallway and knocked on Drew's door. I have to make sure the assassin hasn't gotten to him. No one opened the door. I knocked again, starting to feel worried. I knocked again and again until finally the door opened. I was a bit startled.  
"What?" He asked in annoyance. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god you're okay" i said aloud

Drew raised a brow, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh. Uh... no reason" I started to feel nervous. Drew didn't know about the assassins and I didn't intend for him to find out. If he did, it would put him through great danger.

"Hey Drew, have you ever practised any form of martial arts?" I asked out of the blue, trying to sound casual.

"No, why?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Well you should, you never know if someone's after you." I said. He laughed.

"Why would there be someone after me?"

"The point is, you must learn how to defend yourself from all kinds of attacks. You must never be caught off-guard."

"Where's all this wise advice coming from?" he questioned.

"Huh? What? Just learn to defend yourself." And with that, I left. I knew he was confused but I didn't know what to say. Anyways, time to take care of the assassin. We fought, really easy, pendant didn't glow, he ran off and said "this isn't the last time you'll see me, blahblahblah. I felt tired so I decided to go to sleep.

_The next morning_

I wake up at 5. I do my normal training routine and sneak back by 7:30. I have breakfast and go to school. Today we were going to choose our extra-curriculum activities.

"Why don't we all do cheerleading together? I think it suits you." May suggested to us, although it was mainly directed towards me.

"No way, too girly." Misty frowned. Leaf agreed with Misty.

"I sort of had something else in mind." I said shyly.

"What is it? Maybe we could do it with you." Misty suggested.

"I…" I hesitated. "I was thinking of doing martial arts." I was waiting for their responses. They just gasped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Umm… what? Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of their faces.

"I wouldn't recommend you do martial arts." May said.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"The guys here are really tough." Leaf said. I smiled.

"I really appreciate you telling me this, but I still think I should go for it." I replied.

"Okay, there's nothing we can do about it then. Just be careful." Misty said.

"Thanks. No need to worry."

May, Leaf and Misty went to do swimming, and I went to martial arts.

I reached Rm. 107 and walked in. There were only guys doing martial arts. I spotted Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash. I slightly panicked. I didn't want Drew to find out I was doing martial arts because he would probably tell mum and dad, though I was glad he took my advice from yesterday. Ash spotted me first and waved.

"Hey Dawn, are you doing martial arts too?" he asked.

I bit my tongue before answering, "Yeah…"

Drew gave me a look that said "What are you doing here?" I went up to Drew, "We need to talk" and I pulled him away so we could talk privately.

"Drew, listen. Please don't tell mum or dad that I'm doing martial arts, ok?" I begged.

"Why though?"

"Because they'd be really worried and I really don't need to worry them."

"Alright fine."

I gave him a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, but why are you doing martial arts?"

"Um… well… I need to learn to defend myself?" It was more of a question than a statement. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Fine. Just be careful. These guys are really tough." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Drew. No need to worry."

"And that's when I worry the most." He muttered

We walked back to the group.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Gary asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Just talking."

"Alright everyone, let's have a small competition between each other to test our skills." The coach announced. The coach saw me and looked surprised.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Dawn." I responded.

"Well Dawn, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to do martial arts." I replied. A few guys snickered. I glared.

"Are you sure about that? The guys are really tough. I don't think you're as advanced as them yet. After all, you are a girl." He said.

I sighed. 'So this is how it is. They don't think I should join just because I'm a girl?'.

"Thanks, but I'd still like to try."

"Alright then. I suppose it wouldn't hurt." And with that, he walked away.

"Alright then." He said to the class. "Who wants to compete first?"

A couple of guys put their hands up. A few of them competed. I observed closely. I figured out a guy called Brandon's strategy. His strategy was to tire out his opponent and attack when they were tired. He was great with dodging punches, but his kicks weren't always on target. Someone called Kenny's strategy to simply attack with punches, and then kick when his opponents were weakened. Next up was a match between Ash and Drew. I was really interested because I didn't know Drew could fight. The match started and Ash started to aim punches and kicked toward Drew. Drew blocked and dodged with ease. He then aimed a kick with barely missed Ash. Soon, Ash was tired and panting whilst Drew still had at least half his energy. I smiled. Drew was a smart boy, his strategy was similar to Brandon's. But he would attack around once every 3 attacks Ash did. I don't think Ash really had a strategy. Next up was Paul and Gary. Paul had beat Gary in less than a minute. It wasn't that Gary was weak. Paul was really strong, that's for sure. It even looked like he was holding back some of his power. I got really curious. In my eyes, Paul could have the skills of an assassin. Soon, after a couple more matches, I was the only one who hasn't battled yet.

"Hey Dawn, are you sure you want to do this?" The coach asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." I replied.

"Who do you want to verse?" He questioned.

"I don't mind."

"Alright then." He turned to Kenny, "Hey Kenny, why don't you have a match with Dawn?"

Kenny grinned, "Sure." He turned to me, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"No. Please don't go easy on me. Promise you won't?" I begged.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I hurt you." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

We walked to the mats and I heard a few comments.

"That girl is going to battle Kenny."

"She's really cute. Why isn't she doing cheerleading?"

I glared. I was really fed up with these comments.

"What's wrong with me doing martial arts? Is it because I'm a girl? Just because I'm a girl, doesn't make all you people better than me! Just because you're guys, that doesn't make you tough!" I yelled. Suddenly the entire room was silent. Drew looked worried. I smiled at Drew and mouthed "No need to worry."He sighed, and then nodded.

Kenny started by throwing a few punches at me. I dodged easily. I got bored quite easily so I aimed a kick towards him. He tried to dodge it but failed. He looked shocked so I decided to take advantage of this situation and threw a couple of punches, holding back of course. Or then he would be injured. I knew I couldn't use all my energy or power I had or it could become quite dangerous. I still won against him though. Everyone was shocked, especially Drew. After when class ended, he dragged me to the corner of the classroom to talk to me privately.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do martial arts?" he asked seriously.

"Same goes for you." Was my reply. I tried really hard not to show any nervousness.

"Dawn," he said sternly, "I'm serious."

I hesitated, I wondered if I should tell him. He already knew about the first assassin that came out to get me. I didn't tell him anything about the attacks that followed. The whole point of me learning martial arts was for him not to know. What should I do?

"Well…" I started.

**A/N: How is it so far? Do you think too much information has been revealed already? Please REVIEW! I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of the story. Sorry, it's not as long as the first chapter. I think starting from now on the chapters will be around this length so I can update more frequently. Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

"Well what?" Drew asked me impatiently.

'Should I tell him or not?' I started to have an argument in my head of whether or not I should tell him. I bit my lip when I made up my mind.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked sternly. I sighed.

"First, promise me you won't tell anyone. Okay?," I asked nervously.

"Fine. I promise. Now tell me." He said.

"Okay… here goes. Remember that time when… when um…" I hesitated.

"When what?" he asked curiously.

"C-can we talk about this later?" I pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. But you better tell me." He said. I nodded.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. I couldn't focus during class. I kept thinking about if telling Drew was a good idea. I noticed that Paul shot me a few glances. I turned my attention towards him curiously. He just glared back. I shrugged and went back into thought.

I waited out by the school gates so I could walk home with Drew. I spotted him surrounded by a group of girls trying to get through. I rolled my eyes. I diverted my attention to Paul, he was walking down the street Drew and I need to walk down to reach our house. I really hope he doesn't live near us. I watched him for a while, not because I cared or anything, just because there was nothing else to do.

"Hey." Drew greeted. I was sort of startled. I wasn't expecting him to be able to escape his fangirls this quickly.

"Hi." I quickly greeted back.

"So… you going to tell me?" he asked, creating an awkward tension between us.

"Oh… I was hoping you'd forget about that…" I laughed nervously, hoping to get rid of the tension.

"Dawn. Why didn't you tell me you could do martial arts?"

"Um… You never asked?" I half-said, half-asked.

"Great. Now what's the real reason?" he questioned.

"I… um…" I took a deep breath. "Remember the day we first met?" I glanced at him. He nodded.

"Well… you already know about that assassin, right?" I started nervously. He nodded again.

"Well… um… it'shappenedmorethanonce." I said really quickly, not daring to look him in the eyes. I felt him stiffen. I wanted him to say something, but he didn't so I decided to continue.

"And I guess you can sorta guess the rest." I said. He stopped. I turned nervously to face him.

"W-whaa?" he stuttered. I was confused.

"Um… what was that Drew?"

"W-what? W-why? H-How?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?! Why didn't you tell anyone? How did you deal with them." He started pacing around in the middle of the street. Luckily, no one was around.

"I'll explain everything. Let's just head home, okay? It just a few houses away."

Drew nodded.

**Third Person P.O.V:**

They started walking back towards their house. What they didn't notice was that someone had overheard their conversation. When they had stopped walking, they had stopped in front of a house. A particular house, it was the Shinji residence.

**Paul's P.O.V:**

I was walking home and when I was nearly there, I heard voices behind me. It was the grasshead and troublesome. I heard a bit of their conversation. I expected them to be talking about something lame such as their school day. But I instantly started paying attention to their conversation when I heard the word 'assassin'. I was pretty sure I had heard them wrong. I mean come on, why would skilled assassins waste their time going after that pathetic weak girl. I walked into my house, and they stopped in front of my house. My eyes widened in surprise. I heard the word "assassin" again. There was no doubt I heard them correctly this time. Troublesome had assassins after her? 'But she's just a weak pathetic troublesome girl.' I thought.

They started to leave. But thoughts about troublesome kept on appearing in my head. I told myself that I don't care about them and their conversation. But it didn't work.

**Drew's P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe it. She had to be joking. I mean, I heard about the first time an assassin attacked her. But I always thought it was more of a one-time thing. I never really gave it much thought. But I never thought someone would actually be after her. I felt guilty. My sister is being chased around by assassins and I'm not doing anything about it. How could she have kept this to herself this whole time? Why wouldn't she tell anyone? We could have helped her. She could've just asked for help. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy. I'm having trouble processing all this information. I mean, it's probably something that would only to happen to one-in-a-million people and here it is happening to her. I would've never guessed something like this would happen. I was starting to freak out. And I do NOT freak out. And I'm not even the one people are after. It's so crazy! I start to pace around while Dawn tries to calm me down. How can she be so calm? There are people trying to KILL her. We start to walk home together and she still tries to calm me down.

"I still don't get why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked desperately.

"Listen Drew, if I told anyone, how would everyone react? I mean, you'd probably start being over protective of me now." She reasoned. I sighed. It was true.

"And what would mum and dad think? It would put them in heaps of danger. I'm already a burden-" she continued.

"You are NOT a burden, Okay?" I yelled mad. I didn't like it when she bad-mouthed herself. "You're family, we are all happy. So don't even go and think something like that!"

She looked startled. "Sorry." She said quietly. We finally reached home and I told Dawn to come with me to my room. She followed.

I took a seat of my bed and she took a seat on my chair.

"Explain." I said, but it was more of a demand.

"There's nothing to explain." She simply said.

"Dawn." I warned. I hardly ever use that tone.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"How many times has it happened?" I asked curiously, concern showing in my voice.

"Including the first time?" she asked. I nodded. She seemed hesitant to answer the question.

"21." She finally said after a moment of silence. My eyes widened.

"21?" I exclaimed.

"Drew, someone's going to hear you." She tried to hush me.

"B-but, 21?! That's so many! And not once did you tell anyone?"

"Um… no?" she half-said, half-questioned.

"Okay, my next question is why."

"Why what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Look, if anyone found out that you new, they probably would want to keep you quiet by using force." She stated. I sighed. That was the thing. Dawn was caring, she couldn't bear seeing her friends or family get hurt. I didn't say anything. I was in deep thought.

"Like I said before, I'm kind of a bur-"

"Dawn Berlitz! Do NOT ever say that about yourself. You are not a burden, got it?" I yelled frustrated. She was startled, and I was too. The words just came out of my mouth without me thinking it through first. I never said her full name unless it was something really mad.

I thought that telling mum and dad would be the best idea so Dawn would be protected. She seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Drew, please don't tell mum and dad, or anyone for that matter." She pleaded.

"This is really dangerous, what if you get hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Drew, it's not like this is the first time it's happened to me or anything. And I've been fine fighting them by myself." She reasoned.

"When was the last time this happened?" I asked.

"Last time what happened?" she was trying to avoid the question.

"When you where attacked by an ASSASSIN." I stated, trying to keep calm.

"Oh, that." She said. She sounded so casual, as if she was attacked by an assassin very often. Oh wait, she does get attacked by an assassin often, nevermind.

"Erm… Y-yesterday" she mumbled.

"What?! When?" I was dying to find out all the details.

"Well… remember how yesterday I went to your room and I asked if you had ever practised martial arts?" she started. I nodded.

"Yeah… I asked you that 'coz um… yeah." She said. I finally understood why she asked me that yesterday. God, I feel so stupid. _'You never know if someone's after you' _Those words ran through my head and everything started making sense.

"Oh. And then…?"

"We fought, and he left."

"Oh." We sat there for a while in silence until Dawn spoke,

"Drew, you're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"I'll think about it." I replied, in deep thought. I heard her sigh.

"I'll be going then." She said while standing up. She walked outside my room and went back to hers.

How is this happening? Did I not pay enough attention to her to notice that she was BEING ATTACKED BY ASSASSINS?! I was still shocked. I still didn't want to believe it. But she wouldn't joke about something so serious. What should I do about it? Wait, should I even do something about this? Of course I should, I'm her brother. I had a mini debate in head on whether or not I should do something about it. I decided I'll think about it tomorrow and just go to sleep for now.

**Dawn's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I just told him! Why did I tell him? I could have lied. But that wouldn't have been fair. But what if he tells someone? If mum and dad find out, how would they react? Would they still look after me? Or would they kick me out? What if Drew gets hurt? I didn't want him involved for that exact reason. He could get hurt. And I would never forgive myself. He welcomed me with welcoming arms and I get him hurt. I sighed. What should I do about this? I should have never joined martial arts. Why couldn't I have done something like swimming along with May, Misty and Leaf? I sighed. I decided to listen to some music on my iPod to calm myself down. It actually worked quite well and I was caught up in the world of music. I heard a knock at my door. I pulled out my earphones and said,

"Come in." The door opened to reveal mum. I started to feel panicked.

"Dawn sweetie, dinner's ready." She said emotionlessly and left. I hurriedly followed her downstairs to the meals table. Dad and Drew had already been seated by the table. I glanced at Drew and he wore an expression which I couldn't identify on his face. I bit my lip. What if Drew had told mum and dad? I looked at dad to check his expression. His expression was quite similar to Drew's. I couldn't make out what he was feeling. As I walked closer and closer to the table, the more anxious I was starting to feel. I finally sat down nervously.

"Dawn. We need to talk." Mum said sternly, with a hint of concern. I gulped. She probably knew.

**A/N: How do you think that was? Good? Bad? Please leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! :D Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

"Dawn. We need to talk." Mum said sternly, with a hint of concern. I gulped. She probably knew.

I hesitated to continue walking to the table.

"Um… what about?" I asked nervously trying to sound casual, but failed horribly.

"How do I put this?... Well, Drew-" she started. I glanced at Drew. He was wearing a normal expression. I turned back to my mum. "joined martial arts at school." My palms were sweating and I was slightly trembling. "So I think you should too." She finished, seeming happy with what she said. I let out a sigh of relief. So she didn't find out? But she seems so… anxious? Was that fear I saw in her eyes? I need to find out for sure.

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Well… remember… the um… the um…" she hesitated. "The time when you were um… were atta-"

"Attacked by an assassin." Drew finished nonchalantly. We all stared at Drew in wide eyes. "What?" he asked, as if he didn't say anything.

I gave him a look saying "What the hell?!" He just shrugged.

"Ahem. What your mother is trying to say is that you should learn to defend yourself. Just in case it happens again." Dad spoke for the first time in this conversation. I directed my attention to him.

"Um… yeah… I was thinking the same thing, so I also joined martial arts." I explained. Mum and dad looked really surprised until mum spoke up.

"That's great news to hear." She said in a sweet motherly tone.

"Yes." Drew added. I gave him a strange look. He was fidgeting with his hands underneath the table. He was nervous, I could tell. By the looks of it, he was debating whether or not to tell mum and dad that there were more attempted assassinations. I sat down in my seat across from Drew and asked,

"What's for dinner?"

"Macaroni and Cheese with a side of mashed potatoes." Mum replied while handing me a plate.

"Thanks." I said and started eating.

Mum and Dad started to make conversation with me and Drew. I replied to all their questions about how school was, who my friends were, and so on. Whereas, Drew just sat there concentrating on his food. He only nodded a couple of times and gave yes or no answers. Drew normally isn't like this. He usually likes to talk about how fangirls love him, how easy the homework is, etc.

Drew suddenly stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. We were all startled by his sudden actions.

"Drew honey, what's wrong?" Mum asked.

Drew opened his mouth, but then closed it. He looked like he was struggling to find the right words. Wait, does that mean...?

"D-Dawn... school... m-martial a-arts... a-ttempt a-a-ssa..." he stuttered nervously. My eyes widened. No, no, NO! He couldn't tell! He couldn't! ... Could he?

"Drew, what are you trying to say?" Mum asked concerned. Drew was never like this, never stuttering, never nervous.

Drew took a deep breath.

"It's about the ass-" he began.

I stood up abruptly stood up. I looked him in the eye. I know it pained him to tell, but it also pained him to keep it to himself.

"Please don't." I murmured, averting my attention to the floor.

"Excuse me." I said quietly to mum and dad. And with that, I left. I quickly walked up the stairs to my room, got onto my bed and starting thinking.

**Drew's P.O.V:**

Mum blinked, confused about what was happening. Dad was focussing on his food. I felt terrible. I know I should keep Dawn's secret, but I can't just sit around doing nothing about it either. I can't just let my sister go fighting assassins with a chance of assassins. I couldn't decide what to do. I feel frustrated, at myself for being helpless and know that I won't be able to do anything to help her.

"Dawn!" I called out, it almost sounded like a cry. I chased her up the stairs.

I knocked on her door gently.

"Who is it?" I heard Dawn say in a soft voice. I sigh.

"Dawn, it's me. Can we talk?" I asked quietly. The only response I got was silence. I heard soft footsteps approaching the door. I door knob turned slowly, revealing a vulnerable Dawn. She looked sad, but wasn't crying. She stepped to the side gesturing I come in. I walked in and sat down on her bed. She closed the door and turned towards me. I patted next to me on the bed, signalling for her to sit there. She walked over slightly and sat down next to me, keeping her gaze on the floor. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know how to say it. I had way too many questions on my mind. Dawn broke the silence.

"Did you...?" she murmured. If it wasn't so quiet, I wouldn't have caught her.

"Did I what?" I asked her. I looked at her. I've never seen her like this. She was always cheerful, peppy, and talkative. But now, she's quiet and sad. More silence.

"Tell them..." she said. She didn't say much, but I knew what she was talking about. I took a deep breath. She didn't move, intently waiting for my response.

"No." I stated. She finally looked up at me. Her eyes were sparkling, not from excitement though, but from sorrow. However, there were no tears. We just stared at each other in silence for a while. She looked away again.

"Why?" she asked, barely above a whisper. I knew exactly what she meant, but I didn't know how to answer her question. I didn't reply, just thinking about what to say. To be honest, I don't actually know. I guess it was just a feeling I had, some sort of instinct.

"Drew... why?" she repeated, this time her voice a little louder.

"Why what?" I asked, even though I knew what she was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell?"

"I-I... to be honest, I don't really know." I chuckled lightly. Dawn just sat there in silence, fidgeting with her hands.

"Dawn," I started. "Look at me." She looked at me.

"Dawn listen, you're my sister. I, I just... You're in danger, and I can't do anything to help. I feel helpless. I'm just standing here, while my sisters in danger, and I can't do a single thing." I look down, refusing to meet her gaze. My hair falls and covers my eyes.

"I just can't let you face this alone." I say. She smiles, however, I don't notice. Soon, I feel two arms wrapped around me. I see Dawn giving me a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. I can't help by smile.

"No problem, what are brothers for?"

She giggles, "Brothers are for teasing, complaining and annoying."

I gave her a playful glare but couldn't help but laugh a bit.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dawn said.

Mum stepped into the room. "Are you two alright? What happened at the dining table?"

Dawn gave a reassuring smile, "I'm fine mum!"

"Alright then." She said and left.

"I'm fine mum!" I mimicked Dawn in a high-pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Dawn whined.

"Yeah, you do." I smirked. To my surprise, Dawn laughed.

"Back to your old self, eh Drew?"

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She replied, smiling. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Alright, I'll go now." I stood up and left to head back to my own room. I'm glad she's okay now. Wait, I forgot to talk to her about what to do about the attempted assassinations. Ugh! I feel like such an idiot. Oh well, we can worry about that later.

**Dawn's P.O.V:**

I feel so much better after Drew came and comforted me. I smiled. I'm glad to have a brother like that in my life. I got changed and got into bed. In just a matter of minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

_The next day..._

Same routine. Sneak out for training, sneak back in, prepare things for school, have breakfast, go to school, come home from school, get the mail from the mailbox. I noticed there was a light blue envelope with my name on it. 'Huh? I have mail? Who could it be from?' I wondered. I opened it up, curious to find out what it was for. Inside the envelope, there was a sheet of paper, neatly folded.

It read:

_Dawn Berlitz,_

_We are part of an assassin agency..._

**A/N: How was it? I tried making the conversation between Dawn and Drew very NOT relationship-like. Please review! =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! Really sorry about the late update, the internet's down. So I had trouble with my assignments. But everything's all good now. Anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon.**

_Dawn Berlitz,_

_We are part of an assassin agency..._

My eyes widened and I froze. I dropped the paper in shock. All types of questions started racing through my head. 'Wha? Huh? How?' I couldn't even think straight. After standing there for a few moments in shock. I regained my composure and picked up the piece of paper. I continued reading.

_Now, before you burn this letter, not all assassins are bad._

Huh? Now I was really confused. I thought assassins are people who kill people for money or something.

_There are assassins who use their skills to kill innocent targets, and there are assassins who use their skills for good by protecting these targets._

I never thought there were assassins who use their skills for good.

_We are the second kind, the ones who protect people._

_We would like for you to join us._

_For more information, call us at XXXX-XXX-XXX._

_-T.C._

Join them? I've always been fighting assassins, but joining a team of assassins? Wow. I'd never have expected this. What, how did they know I've had encounters with assassins? How do they even know me? Who are they? T.C.? Why does that look so familiar? Who are they? What should I do? Should I call them?

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _Drew. _Drew, he can't know about this.

"Hey Dawn." He greeted. I turned around to face him and quickly hid the note behind my back.

"Ah… H-hi Drew!" I say as cheerfully as I can. He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. Soon, his eyes traveled to my hands hiding something behind my back.

"Dawn, what are you hiding behind your back?" he asks slowly, taking a step closer. I took a step back.

"N-nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Dawn, I know you're hiding something." He said in a knowing tone.

"N-no, I'm not." And I quickly rush up to my room, leaving Drew really confused.

Phew, that was a close one. I better be more careful. I know Drew is already suspecting I'm hiding something from him. I can't let him find out anymore than he already has. Anyways, what to do with the note… What should I do with it? Burn it? That would probably be the best idea. But what if it's important? Should I try calling the number provided? And T.C… Why does it look so familiar? That font… just everything about it… I've seen it somewhere before. And the worst part about this is that I can't ask anyone for help. Well, this sucks. Okay, I've made up my decision.

I slowly reach out for my cell phone, my hand trembling. I dialed in the number provided on the sheet. I took a deep breath, debating whether or not the press the call button. I was gripping my phone really tight. Then, I heard a beeping noise. I had accidently called. What should I do? What should I say? What should –

My thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Dawn, I've been waiting for your call." A voice came through the phone. I dropped my phone is shock. I blinked. The voice was oddly familiar.

"Hello?" The voice asked. I quickly picked up the phone. I didn't know what to say.

"Why?" I blurted out stupidly. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the line. Yep, I definitely know this person. I just don't know who.

"Why what? Why is such a broad question." It said. Actually, it sounded like a guy.

"Who are you are and what do you want?" I asked panicked.

"More answers will be revealed soon enough. Come by to this address tomorrow. _ street, _."

Soon, I heard beeping on the other end of the line. He had cut the phone.

Okay, so all I need to do is go to the address tomorrow. Wait, WHAT?! There is no way I'm going there! I don't know who it is. An assassin agency, they could want to kill me for all I know. But I need answers, and they probably have it. Agh! What ever did I do to get stuck in a situation like this?

There was a knock on my door. It was mum, telling me it's time for dinner. Wait, it's time for dinner already? Did I really spend that long thinking about what to do? I hid the letter inside my English book, no one would look there. I headed downstairs, and ate dinner in silence. I felt Drew's eyes on me, I tried to ignore him and focus on my food. Hopefully he won't try to make conversation.

"Dawn," He started. Well there goes that idea. "What was that earlier?" he asked quietly. Luckily, mum and dad were too engaged in their own conversation to notice ours.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, not looking up from my food.

"I'm talking about the thing you were hiding behind your back." He explained patiently.

What should I do? Should I say I don't know what he's talking about? Or should I lie about what it is? Whatever I say, it definitely won't be the truth. I guess I'll lie, or else it would create more suspicion. Thank Arceus I took drama lessons, and aced them!

I looked up at Drew.

"Oh that. It was just an invitation May sent me." I said coolly.

"Then why didn't you want to show me?" he questioned.

"Oh, because then you'd be showering me with questions like you are now." I replied simply. There was a moment of silence between us.

"When is it?" he broke the silence.

"When's what?" I acted confused.

"When are you going to May's?" he started getting impatient.

"Oh that, I'm going tomorrow." I said. I inwardly smiled. It was the perfect excuse for tomorrow. Wait, hold up. Again, who said I was going? Agh! This is so annoying.

We ate dinner in silence and I went back up my room and decided to get a good night's rest.

_The next morning…_

I felt something cold on my face. It was my pendant. I still haven't found out how it's activated, and I'm not entirely sure that it has reflecting powers. I rotate the pendant and see the back. There was something engraved on it. It's hard to tell what it is. It looks like two letters. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I froze. The letters… they were _T.C._

**A/N: Sorry. I wanted to make it longer, but this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. Hehe… cliff-hanger! Or at least attempted cliff-hanger. I'll try hard to update sooner. I realized that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter so I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter! :D I promised I was going to make this one longer (well try to anyway), but it's not... I'm really sorry if I let you down. But I haven't had much time to write because of schoolwork. Yes, I know. Schoolwork isn't an excuse. Again, I'm really sorry. And I know nothing much happens in this chapter but I hope you like it =P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I rotate the pendant and see the back. There was something engraved on it. It's hard to tell what it is. It looks like two letters. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I froze. The letters… they were _T.C._

Okay, I am definitely going to go to that assassin organisation thing. I need answers, to everything. My mum's necklace has the initials on it, so I'm definitely going. Okay, I need to prepare my stuff. I need my – wait! Hold up! Assassin organisation, mum, necklace, what?! My mum knows this assassin organisation? How? What? Why? Agh, this is so confusing. So does this make my mum an assassin? Impossible! But it seems that it is… I sighed. Great, I'm in a bad mood now. Stupid assassin, stupid necklace, stupid life.

I walked down the stairs, ate breakfast and was my way on to school. We arrived at school and I went straight to my locker before I got caught in a crowd of fangirls. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone, just like the incident with Gary. But this time, it wasn't Gary. It was Paul. I was about to apologise until…

"Watch where you're going." He scowled. Something inside of me just blew up.

"What do you mean watch where I'm going?! It's you who should be watching where you're going! What is wrong with you? Why are you always so cold and mean? Are you even listening to me?" I ranted. Paul looked uninterested.

"Troublesome." He muttered and walked away.

"Who are you calling troublesome, you jerk?! It's Dawn! D-A-W-N Dawn!" I yelled at him and stomped off.

I went to homeroom and found Leaf and Gary there. Gary was flirting with Leaf and Leaf was yelling at him to leave her alone. I giggled, they definitely like each other.I walked to an empty desk and sat down, soon Drew came and joined me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He responded.

"You're going to May's place today, right?" he asked. My eyes widened. I completely forgot about getting May to cover for me.

"Huh? Oh um… yeah." I replied.

"Ew. What's Drew doing sitting next to _her_?" I heard a girl say. I'm pretty sure her name is Brianna.

"Are they like together or something." Another girl commented.

"There is like no way someone as great as Drew would be with someone like _her._" Another said.

I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure no one knows that Drew and I are brother and sister. Hey, why is that?

"Hey Drew?" I said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" he responded, directing his attention to me.

"Does anyone here know that we are actually brother and sister?" I asked.

"Hm… no." he replied after thinking for a while.

"Why is that?"

"No idea."

We returned to sitting in silence and Mrs. Roxanne walked in.

Soon, Drew and I headed to English class and I had to sit with grumpyhead. Drew went and sat with May. Drew had a large smirk on his face and May was red from embarrassment. I smiled slightly, typical Drew. I'm pretty sure they like each other too.

Wait! If they're talking to each other, what if Drew asks about me going to May's? I am so stupid. I've got to keep a close eye on them.

I opened my English book and I saw the envelope. Oh no! I forgot that I left it in my English book. I quickly took it out and stuffed it deep into my bag. I got a weird look from Paul, but then again, when don't you get weird looks from Paul.

"What?" I asked Paul.

"Hn." He looked away. Agh! He pisses me off so much!

I directed my attention back to Drew and May. I felt Paul's gaze on me but I just ignored it.

"So May I heard Dawn," I heard him say until the teacher walked in. Thank Arceus he did. I sighed in relief.

"Today we are going to do a partner task. You will work with the person sitting next to you." The teacher said.

Great, I have to work with grumpyhead. And this also means Drew gets an opportunity to talk to May. The teacher handed out the worksheets and I quietly thanked him.

I looked at the worksheet. I have to answer questions about literature and Paul has the answers to them. Apparently I have to ask Paul yes or no questions and he has to answer without giving it away. This is stupid. These questions are so easy. I saw Paul get out a blue pen and started filling in the blank spots without talking to me. I started doing the same thing.

I directed my attention back to May and Drew.

"So what were you trying to say earlier?" May asked.

"So you want to know what I said earlier, huh?" Drew smirked.

"W-what? Ugh! Whatever." May said turning away. They both returned to doing their work. I hope Drew doesn't remember. As soon as class ended, I dragged May out into the hallway.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" May asked.

"May, could you please do me a favour?" I asked, looking around to see if Drew was here.

"Sure. What is it?" She was curious to know what I wanted her to do.

"Well… I have to go somewhere after school today and I told Drew I was going to your house so he wouldn't ask me questions or try to stop me." I explained. I saw the confusion in May's eyes.

"Why did you tell Drew?" she asked. Was that a hint of jealousy in her voice?

"Huh? Oh, it's because-" I paused, then realisation hit me, "May, do you like Drew?"

I saw May blush a deep red.

"Oh my Arceus! You do!" I exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" she whispered.

"So you do!" I stated happily.

"As if! Why would I like that annoying, arrogant, conceited, stuck-up jerk?" she ranted.

"Oh come on May, I'm your friend. I know you like him." I said.

"Alright, fine. So what if I do? It's not like he'll ever like me back." She said looking down.

"May, trust me. He does." I said.

"What about you?" she asked. Huh? What about me? Oh wait, she doesn't know we are brother and sister. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, kind of upset.

"May," I said, trying to stifle my laughter, "He's my brother."

May looked confused. I don't blame her.

"How come you never told me?"

"Hehe… I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Okay, well I've got to get to class. Bye!" she waved, walking away.

"See you!"

I head off to my next class. Grumpyhead's there. The day actually passed pretty quickly and then at the end of school, I went to May so it would look like I was heading over to her house.

I waved goodbye to Drew and as soon as he was out of sight, I thanked May and left for the assassin organisation. I am so nervous. I can feel my shoulders trembling, and my legs can barely hold up my weight.

It was quite a large building, disguised as some sort of business-y place. I walked in and saw a lady at the reception.

"Hi! You must be Dawn!" she greeted. I nodded.

"He's been waiting for you. Go up the elevator to the third floor and walk in the first door on the right." She said. I quickly thanked her and left.

I took a deep breath. This is it. I was face-to-face with a large brown wooden door. Should I really be doing this? What if they kill me or something? Okay Dawn, this is no time to get scared.

I turned the doorknob slowly, and I saw a figure sitting at the desk.

"Do you still remember me, Dawn?" he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Oh my Arceus, it was him.

**A/N: How was that chapter? Short, I know. Sowy! But please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the next chapter! Yay! But it's probably horrible. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

"Do you still remember me, Dawn?" he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Oh my Arceus, it was him.

_**Flashback**_

_A four-year-old Dawn saw her mum walk in through the door. There was a tall man with purple hair and black eyes next to her._

"_Dawn sweetie, this is Peter. He is a very good friend, you can trust him." Johanna said to Dawn. The man, now known as Peter, came forward and crouched down to be level with Dawn._

"_Hello there Dawn, I'm Peter." Peter said kindly with a smile._

"_I'm Dawn!" she said excited._

_Peter came over every day to help Johanna, and also built trust with Dawn._

_Dawn saw him as a father-like figure, even though they stopped contacting each other ever since the incident._

_**Flashback End**_

"P-Peter." I stuttered.

"I see you remember me." He simply said. We both just stared at each other for a few moments. That is, until I pretty much leaped onto him for a hug. Other than my mum, Leona and Kenny, he was the only person I had. He was like a father to me. I felt so happy. We stayed in that position for quite a while.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you ever since… since… nevermind." I muttered.

Hold up! Why is Peter _here_ at an assassin organisation?

I got up and looked down at my feet shyly.

"Er… Peter?" I asked quietly.

"What is it Dawn?"

"What's going on here? I'm really confused."

"Ah. Let me explain. I am the commander of an assassin agency called Team Cresselia. Our enemies are an evil agency called Team Darkrai. Remember that letter you got?" he explained. I nodded.

"Well, as we said before, we are the kind of assassins that protect, Team Darkrai are the other kind. The kind that's been after you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he continued.

"What? But why am I here?" I asked, trying to process what he just said. He chuckled.

"You are here because I want you to join the agency." He said non-chalantly.

"But why me?" I questioned.

"Why not you? Well, you've got the skills, you've got the brains. And this can answer heaps of your questions."

"What questions?"

"Things about you mother… and father." He said, hesitated to say the word father.

_Father. _That word raced through my head. _Father. Father. Father. _This could be my chance to find out about my father.

"I see I've captured your attention." He said amused.

"What do you know about my father?" I asked curiously.

"Only time will reveal answers. Now tell me, will you join us?" he offered.

**May's P.O.V:**

I wonder how Dawn's doing. She never actually told me why she needed me to cover up for her.

_Beeeeep…_

That's my mobile phone ringing. I wonder who it is. I check my phone and it's an unknown number. I answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey June, miss me?" the person on the other end said. Oh my Arceus, it was Drew. How in the world did he get my number?!

"Drew, how did you get my number?" I asked, half-happy half-upset.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Drew teased.

"W-what?" I asked, surprised. Did Dawn tell? No, she's not like that. I started blushing like crazy. I'm glad he couldn't see me.

"So how's Dawn? I tried calling her phone, but she wouldn't pick up." He asked curiously.

Oh no, what should I do?

"You still there April?" he said. Oops, I forgot to say something. What should I say? I was panicking.

"It's May, not April or any other month!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, whatever. Let me talk to Dawn." He said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I gulped.

**Dawn's P.O.V:**

"Only time will reveal answers. Now tell me, will you join us?" he offered.

What should I do? I need to find out about my father, but joining an assassin agency? That's just crazy.

"Um… can you give me time to think about it?" I asked cautiously, not being able to make up my mind.

"Of course, but you'll only have three days. Tell me your decision whether or not you're joining, okay?" he said softly. I nodded.

"Can you tell me a bit more?" I said reluctantly.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

I took a deep breath. I know have to opportunity to find out everything I've wanted to know for the past 7 years, and yet I don't know what to ask.

"About my father." I replied, thinking over my sentence after I said it aloud.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I can't answer that for you. You'll have to wait." He told me.

"Oh, um… why don't you tell me more about this agency?" I suggested.

"Dawn, you're not supposed to even know about this agency unless you join. How do I know you're not going to turn us into the police?" he reasoned. I sighed.

"I'm not going to turn you into the police." I sighed exasperatedly.

"I know. But you can never be too careful."

Should I join? My brain is just telling me this is completely insane and should pretend this never happened. But I have this instinct just telling me I should join. It feels sort of right to join though- what in the world am I saying?!

Unconsciously, my hand had moved up to where my necklace was. I looked down. The pendant! I need to know about that.

"Peter, um… what is this pendant?" I asked, gesturing to my necklace. I saw him stiffen a bit.

"The pendant, it's…"

**May's P.O.V:**

"Yeah, whatever. Let me talk to Dawn." He said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I gulped. What should I do?

"Uh, um…" I glanced around me nervously. I can't just tell the truth, and risk Dawn hating me. What should I do?

"Does my presence make you nervous, July?" he teased. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

"W-what? You wish!" I retorted.

"Then let me talk to Dawn." He said coolly. Damn it, how is he so calm all the time?

"Have you started the English assignment?" I blurted under all the pressure. I immediately slapped my forehead. We don't even have an English assignment. I sound like an idiot. I heard him chuckle.

"Is my presence really affecting you that much?" I heard him say.

"No! Goodbye!" I hung up the phone really quickly before he could ask about Dawn again. I'm not great with handling these types of situations.

_Beeeeep…_

Oh no, he's calling again. Should I pick up? If I do, he's going to suspect something when he can't talk to Dawn. But if I don't, he'll suspect I'm hiding something.

"Hello?" I try to say casually.

"Why'd you hang up on me, March?"

"I said goodbye. You usually hang up after you say bye." I say, realising how stupid that sounded. I heard him chuckle.

"Let me talk to Dawn." He said.

"Um… you see…" I hesitated.

"May, did something happen to her?" He said seriously, in a tone I've never heard him use. It sent chills down my back, not in a good way. I was shocked, by both his tone and the fact that he actually said my name right.

"W-what? No! W-why would you t-think that?" Oh great, now I'm back to stuttering like an idiot.

"I'm serious. Is she in trouble?" He said sternly, still in the same tone. Ugh, Dawn's going to hate me for this.

"N-No! She's um... using the bathroom." I said quickly.

"May, you're not convincing." He stated. I sighed.

"B-but she is." I said in a low voice, it almost sounded like a squeak. I was surprised with how my voice sounded.

"Tell me your address, I'm coming over right now." He told me.

"What? No! I don't want some arrogant grasshead like you to know where I live. How will I know you won't do something creepy like watch me in my sleep?" I yelled into the phone.

"Why would I want to watch you in your sleep?" he teased. Oh thank Arceus, he's back to his normal self.

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Will you let me talk to Dawn now?"

"I-I told you, she's in the bathroom."

"Sure she is." His voice dripping with sarcasm. I groaned.

"Why won't you believe me?!" I yelled.

"Hm… I don't know, maybe because you're lying." He said, putting emphasis on the word lying.

"You know what? I'm coming over right now. I'll find your address one way or another." He said, hanging up the phone. Oh no, what if he actually finds it? No need to panic May, he won't find it. But how did he get my number? He'll probably get my address from the same source. What will I do? Call Dawn! Alright, I'll call her.

I dialled her number and waited anxiously for her to pick up. Dawn, pick up! Please.

_Sorry, the number you have called is not available now. Please leave a message after the beep. *beep*_

Ugh, her phone is switched off. What will I do now? I started pacing around the room, I was never really this nervous.

I heard my door open. It was my annoying like brother Max.  
"Hey May, was that a boy you were talking to on the phone?" he teased, stressing out the word boy.

"What? No!" I chucked a pillow at him. He laughed and ran off to his room yelling,

"May's got a boyfriend, May's got a boyfriend."

He is so annoying! I heard footsteps come up the stairs. It was my dad, Norman.

"May, explain yourself." He said sternly. I was confused.

"Huh? What is there to explain?" I asked.

"Who is he? Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend? If he dares lay one finger on you-" he started.

"Dad! I don't have a boyfriend! He was just a friend, okay? Nothing more!" I said exasperatedly.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"He'd better." He warned, and then left my room.

_Ding-Dong…_

My eyes widened. Did he actually find my address? I heard my mother, Caroline, open the door.

"May, you're boyfriend's here!" she giggled and winked at me. I blushed, I saw a tint of pink on Drew's face.

"So you do have a boyfriend. Well, you're not going to for long. I'll make sure-" Dad's overprotective father mode came out again. He was completely glaring at Drew. I saw Drew flinch under his gaze.

"Actually sir, I am not her boyfriend." He said coolly. How can he handle situations like this so calmly? There's got to be some sort of trick.

"Drew, why don't you follow May to her room?" Mum suggested. I was having an inner panic-attack.

I hesitantly walk up the stairs slowly. I saw Drew following me.

"Where's Dawn?" he asked. I've dreaded this moment.

I took a deep breath.

**A/N: I said I was going to make this chapter longer. It's not particularly long but it's definitely longer than the last one. Did you like it? Please review =P**


End file.
